CORE ABSTRACT The Administration Core will provide for the overall leadership of the University of Florida (UF) Sepsis and Critical Illness Research Center (SCIRC). It will ensure that the scientific staff remains organized and focused on shared scientific goals. It will also provide the organizational structure to help achieve the goals and objectives of the SCIRC program as a whole, as well as its individual projects and cores. It will accomplish this by directing and monitoring the UF SCIRC's day-to-day operations to ensure timely achievement of core and project milestones, in addition to promoting our investigators' new translational research initiatives. The Administration Core's main functions will be the following: -Serve as the cornerstone and support for the individual projects, cores, and participating investigators by organizing twice-weekly SOP and Adjudication meetings and twice-monthly research seminars. - Support the Steering Committee, Internal Advisory Board, External Advisory Board, and Patient Safety Monitoring Committee. - Serve as the liaison to the National Institutes of Health (NIH) and the UF Health administration, ensuring appropriate compliance, reporting, and fiscal management and promoting ongoing financial support. - Provide administrative support to the Program Director to ensure timely dissemination of information generated by this large-scale collaborative program. - Provide administrative support (accounting, ordering, travel for all investigators, research seminars) to the projects and cores and resolve conflicts that might arise out of the research program. - Serve as an advocate for SCIRC initiatives on the UF campus, including coordination with the Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI), the Aging Institute, and the Departments of Surgery, Medicine, Anesthesiology, Molecular Genetics and Microbiology, Aging and Geriatric Research, and Physical Therapy. - Bring internationally known scientists to UF Health by organizing an annual visiting professorship, semi- annual streamed videoconferences with the External Advisory Board, and a biannual